


Hidden Scars and Wolf Tattoos

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa thought this could be a brand new beginning for them all. She was running from her past, but it should be far enough…That was when Jax Teller crashed into her life, like a prince in leather jacket.Well, not a prince...
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Jax Teller
Comments: 32
Kudos: 81





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try with Jax… Let’s see how that goes.
> 
> Let me know if you think this is ok or to OOC.

“Start talking.”

“Please, don’t call the police.” The young boy asked.

“Then start talking.” Jax pressed again. “Why are you stealing?”

“To help my sister.”

“Does she know that?”

“No.” He admitted. “Please, if Sansa knows I’m in trouble again she’ll cry. We just moved here.”

“Why did you move?” Jax asked, seeing in the boy’s eyes that something had happened.

Rickon -as he said his name was -looked down. “I got in trouble in my last school.”

“Let me guess.” Jax put a cigarette between his lips. “You got caught stealing there too.”

“Yeah…” He started twisting the strings of his hoodie. “I use the money to buy little things, the ones she won’t notice, like school stuff.”

“And how do you think this is helpful to her? Specially since she had to move because of it?” Jax asked, no sympathy in his tone of voice.

“It’s not fair she has to take care of us alone!” He protested.

Jax snorted. “Life isn’t fair, kiddo. You keep doing this, someone will eventually call the police and then social services go knocking on her door. Do you think that will make her happy?”

The boy looked stricken. “They have already. They told her they might send me to live with my aunt Lysa.”

“And you’re still doing shit like this?”

“I want to help her!” Rickon insisted. “Bran is studying, but Sansa left everything to care for us. We don’t have parents, our brother died… She shouldn’t have to take care of everything alone.”

Jax sighed. “She shouldn’t, but that’s life.” He pointed out again. He gave Rickon an assessing look. “Let’s go see your sister.”

“Why?” He asked scared.

“You’re living around here, right?”

“Yes…”

“Well, maybe we can figure something out. Help you guys. If…” He gave Rickon a serious look. “If you promise me to behave.”

“I will!” Rickon agreed immediately.

“Great. I’ll grab you a helmet and take you home.”

“You’re giving me a ride? Awesome!”

Jax snorted, reluctantly amused by the boy. He clearly wasn’t a bad kid, but Jax figured it was better to talk to the sister anyway. Maybe his mother could help him figure something out to help the Starks.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… This is happening. It’s not a drill. I’ll keep on working and see where it gets.
> 
> If you guys can leave information about Jax and the people he trusts on the series, I’d appreciate. Who are his bros, what about his mother… Any deets you can think of will be truly helpful. I know he had Tara in his life, but I don’t like love triangles, so she won’t be around this story, but whatever you guys think it’s relevant for his character, please let me know ;)

The closer they got to the address, the more Rickon squirmed. Jax could see that the boy really didn’t want to disappoint his sister.

He could’ve given the kid a free pass, but it was better not. He kept doing shit like that, he might get in even more trouble in the future. He was lucky as fuck that Jax was there when the boy tried to pickpocket one of his men. Some might not be so understanding, since he wasn’t a little kid anymore.

Therefore, Jax intended to talk to Sansa Stark -the mysterious sister -and see what the situation was. Rickon had told him they didn’t have their parents and one brother had died, and that seemed like a dire situation.

The house was small but well kept with an American flag fluttering with the breeze.

Jax put a hand on Rickon’s shoulder as he knocked on the door, then they waited. Soon the door opened and he saw Sansa for the first time.

She took him and Rickon in a second, her eyes widening in concern.

Jax forgot why he was there for a minute. If there was one thing that became quite clear as soon as he saw her face, was that Sansa didn’t belong there at all. She was far too pretty, far too classy for that place. Rich girl fallen into hard times was written all over her.

“Rickon? What happened?” Her upper class Manhattan accent only proved that.

“Hey, San.” Her brother gave her a weak smile. “This is Jax.”

Her eyes went to Jax and he could feel her taking him in.

“Go in, kid.” He told Rickon. “I’ll talk to you sister. No more trouble, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir!” Rickon agreed easily, running inside the house.

Sansa sighed. “What did he do?” She asked as someone who already knew the answer.

“He tried to pickpocket a friend.”

“Oh god…” She crossed her arms in front of herself and gave him a concerned look. “What do I owe you?”

“Nothing.” He assured her. “He’s not a bad kid, but he has to stop this shit.”

“I know. I’ve tried talking to him, but I feel he just doesn’t listen to me.”

“He thinks he’s helping.” Jax conceded. “But he’ll get into real trouble if he doesn’t smart up soon.”

“Thank you for not calling the police.” She told him, gratitude shining from her eyes.

“Yeah, I try to avoid that.” He chuckled.

He could see it wasn’t a reassuring thing to say.

“Sansa? Who’s at the door?” A male voice called from inside the house.

Jax watched as Jon Snow came up behind Sansa. “Teller?”

“Hey, Snow.”

“You know each other?”She was clearly curious.

“We see each other occasionally at the Night’s Watch.” Jon told her.

“Right…” Sh drawled.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure.” He told both. “I’ll see you guys around.” He waved as he stepped back, now even more curious.

Why the hell was a girl like Sansa living with a guy like Jon Snow?

Color him intrigued.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also… As I’ve said before, I didn’t actually watch the show before (I’m planning on starting it ASAP), so I’m going mostly by what I’ve seen and what people have been telling me. (Shout out to everyone on tumbr for the amazingly helpful information!)
> 
> So if the characters are getting OOC, let me know, please! I won’t mind, and it’ll be very helpful to understand better where this is going ;)

“What was he doing here?” Jon asked as soon as she closed the door.

“He caught Rickon trying to pickpocket someone.”

Jon sighed. “Sansa…” He seemed conflicted for a minute. “Listen: just be careful with that guy, ok?”

“Why?” She’d had the impression that Jax Teller was not the average concerned citizen.

Jon scratched the back of his neck. “In this case, the less you know, the better. But he’s trouble, the serious kind of trouble.”

Sansa looked at him, apprehension in her eyes. “Worse than Ramsay?”

Jon seemed really serious. “Depends on whom you ask.”

***

“Jax, is that you?” 

“Yes, mom.” He leaned down and dropped a kiss to her cheek.

“Where you’ve been?” She asked him.

“Around.” He took a seat and cleared his throat. “You know Jon Snow?”

“The pouty bartender at the Night’s Watch?”

“Yeah.” Jax put a cigarette between his lips. “Did you know he has a girl and her brother living with him?”

Gemma turned fully to her son, an arched eyebrow. “How pretty is the girl?” She asked dryly.

Jax snorted. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Right.” She drawled. “I didn’t know.” She decided to answer his question.

“The little brother was trying to pickpocket Opie. I caught him.”

Gemma hummed. “So?”

“So… Could you be a nice neighbor and invite her for… I don’t know. Whatever women do in these cases. Coffee?”

Gemma scoffed. “How pretty is she? I’m guessing way above average.”

Jax gave his mother a look. “Please. Just do it. For me. See what’s going on.”

Gemma let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine. I’ll invite her for coffee.” She snickered.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everybody LISTEN UP!  
> This snippet is kind of “under construction” and it’s colaborative. That means that I’ll write it based on previous information I got about Gemma. I haven’t started the series yet, but I will soon. Until there, the grasp I have on Gemma’s personality is loose.  
> I’ll write her talk with Sansa and you guys will direct me. That means that, if she’s OOC, if she’s too soft, too tough, too whatever, you let me know and I’ll redo it.  
> If it’s good too let me know, but let’s be honest... That’d a hell of a magic trick.  
> So be honest, let me know, and let’s see how it goes.  
> Also, I was in doubt of how Gemma would introduce herself and if she’d let Sansa call her by her name straight away. So I went with that at first, but let me know if I need to change it.

Sansa didn’t expect to hear from Jax Teller again.

And, in a way… She didn’t.

His mother showed up at her door first.

“Sansa Stark?”

Sansa didn’t know how to properly react to the badass woman at her door. “Yes?”

“I’m Gemma. Jax told me to have coffee with you.” She took off her sunglasses. “So I hope you have that.”

“Hum…Yes. I… I do.” She cleared her throat. “Sorry, come in.”

Gemma entered the small house and took all in one look. Jon had been extremely kind letting Sansa and the kids move to his house like this. She was doing her best to keep it as neat as possible. Fortunately, only Rickon was messy and they managed to keep it under control.

Gemma probably could see the cramped conditions; the house wasn’t meant for four people to live in. Rickon and Bran were sharing a room, Jon had given Sansa the other one and was sleeping on the couch, because he was that noble.

“The kitchen is that way.” Sansa indicated.

Gemma gave her an assessing look, before moving to the kitchen.

Sansa started to nervously move around it, preparing the coffee.

“Since he’s sleeping on the couch, I take you aren’t Jon’s woman.” Gemma started from nowhere.

Sansa froze for a second, before continuing what she was doing. “We’re cousins.”

Gemma snorted. “Doesn’t mean much in some places.”

“Not that type of cousins.”

“Jax’s my son. He told me you’re in some kind of trouble.” Gemma pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it up. “Your little brother said some things to him.”

Sansa sighed. “I’m sorry about…”

“Don’t apologize.” Gemma waved her concern away. “And forget the coffee. Sit and talk.”

Sansa did it, almost in a trance. Gemma offered her a cigarette.

“I shouldn’t…” Sansa bit her lower lip. “I’m supposed to be giving Rickon a good example.”

“Do you want it or not?” Gemma pressed.

Sansa sighed. “God yes.” She picked a cigarette and brought it to her lips.

“Now…” Gemma offered her the lighter. “Tell me what’s brought a Manhattan girl all the way to Charming.”

“Is the accent that obvious?”

“Yes.”

Sansa sighed once again. “Our parents died in a car crash.” She took a drag from her cigarette. “My eldest brother was shot in a mugging and died.” She scoffed, took another drag. “And my sister ran away from home. There wasn’t much money left, and Bran needs physical therapy. Jon offered us a place to stay, even though he didn’t have to.”

“He’s family.” Gemma pointed out. “Why wouldn’t he help?”

“You’d be surprised.” Sansa laughed bitterly. “I have an aunt that’s constantly trying to get the boys away from me.”

“Why?”

“Because she can.” Sansa shrugged.

“How old are you?” Gemma wanted to know.

“21.”

The older woman hummed her understanding. “Are you working?”

“Not yet.” Sansa confessed. “But I need to find a job soon. Jon can’t be responsible for all of us like this.”

Gemma took in the young woman in front of her. She didn’t think Sansa was telling her the whole truth. She believed in all Sansa told her -the parents, the brother, the sister, even the aunt -but she felt like this story was missing big chunks of something.

“Fine, I heard the sob story. Now be honest.” She gave Sansa a firm look, one that told her not to mess with her. “How are you really feeling?”

Sansa started chuckling, then fat tears started rolling down her face. She felt like she was breaking apart. “I’m just so fucking tired and scared.” Sansa admitted. “I don’t want the boys to see it, but I don’t know what else to do. Everyday I’m worried something’s gonna happen, and someone will take my brothers away. And Arya is out there somewhere, doing God knows what, and it kills me too. I feel like I’ve failed them all.”

While she ranted, her cigarette had burned most of the way down, so Sansa threw it inside the glass in front of her.

Gemma watched her in silence, before offering her another cigarette. “Did you get it all out of your chest?” She asked.

“I…” Sansa cleared her throat, cleaned her tears and took the second cigarette. “I guess so.”

“Good.” Gemma watched as she lit the new cigarette. “Smoke properly this time, and calm down.”

Sansa just nodded and smoked obediently.

“Listen, kid, I’m not gonna lie to you.” Gemma started. “I’m not going to pat you on the back and say things will get better. They won’t. You’re responsible for a family now and it’s gonna be harder and harder. That fear? It never goes away.”

Sansa was pretty sure this was the worst peppy talk ever.

“But…” Gemma gave her a meaningful look. “You ain’t no delicate flower, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. You want to keep your family together? No more crying, it’s time to take this situation by the balls.”

“Ok…”

“And we’ll start by getting you a job.”

“Really?” Sansa sounded completely surprised.

“Yes. Really.” Gemma leaned back against her chair. “Tell me what you can do.”


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while here too...  
> So... I was supposed to have started watching the series already, but... Yeah... I didn’t. Sorry about that. So I’m mostly still guessing. Let me know if I get something too wrong. I really try to keep my characters from being too OOC.

Night’s Watch was a bar in Charming that tended to attract a lot of ex-military types. Jax wasn’t sure exactly why, but maybe it had to do with the fact that the owner -grizzly Jeor Mormont - was a veteran himself.

It wasn’t an exclusive crowd, but he could recognize the type as soon as he walked in.

He wondered if that was why Jon Snow worked there.

Jax himself occasionally visited the place, since it was nice for calmer nights where he just wanted to have a beer and shoot the shit with his buddies. Mormont had a serious policy about people starting shit in his bar.

Jon was a curious character. When he came around it was clear he wasn’t from the area, and it was even clearer that he’d seen some shit.

He had this heavy and haunted look about him. He was quiet, but there was something about Snow that said he knew how to kill a guy.

Rumor had it, that Snow was actually former black ops. Nobody knew exactly where or how he’d served or why he was in Charming now, but Jax was convinced he was dangerous. There was something about Snow that made people give him a wide berth, even though he wasn’t a bully.

Therefore, when Jax entered the Night's Watch that night, he wasn’t looking for a fight. He wanted to talk.

As soon as he sat by the bar, Jon was in front of him. “What do you want, Teller?”

“To offer a helping hand.”

“Why?”

Jax shrugged. “I liked the kid.”

Jon gave him a hard look. “The kid or the girl?” He wanted to know.

“So you think I’m interested in your pretty cousin?”

Jon’s look said everything.

“Look, I’m just offering a hand.”

“Why?” Jon demanded again.

“We could use your help.” Jax admitted.

“What?”

“Come on. Now you have a family that depends on you. This.” He made a gesture to encompass the bar “won’t be enough.”

“So I should just join your…”

“Club.” Jax finished for him.

Jon snorted, clearly knowing what that actually meant.

“I thought about getting Rickon a small job at the shop. Just small stuff, so he can make a bit of pocket money and keep himself out of trouble. My mother is trying to get Sansa a job. Why not you as well?”

Jon leaned towards him. “I know why you want me in the club. You’ve heard the same rumors as everyone else.”

“I did.” Jax admitted easily. “Were they right?”

Jon pulled back. “Maybe you’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> Next chapter we'll have more Sansa x Jax interaction ;)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, back in the day, @eamesandbellamyaremyheaven suggested that Gemma hires Sansa as a nanny, so here she is. There was also a very encouraging snippet that made me consider the benefits of Sansa working as a nanny. So yeah... Thanks, darling!

“This is Abel.” Gemma put the baby boy on Sansa’s arms. “He’s your responsibility now.”

Sansa smiled at the baby. “He’s a cute responsibility.”

“That he is.” Gemma also smiled down at the baby. “Jax and I spend most of the day out, so you’ll need to take care of him and the house.”

“I can do that.”

Gemma hummed as she observed Sansa with the baby. “You know how to take care of kids.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’m the big sister.” She reminded Gemma. “I used to help my mother to take care of Rickon when he was this big. He was way less annoying back then.”

“They only get worse.” Gemma snickered. “Trust me.”

“Anything I need to know about him or the house?” Sansa asked. “Medication, family that is allowed to visit…”

“If we aren’t here, nobody is allowed in the house.” Gemma told her firmly. “And if you want to take him anywhere, tell us first.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sansa agreed immediately.

Gemma smirked at her. “You’re way too polite for Charming.”

“That doesn’t sound like a compliment.”

Gemma shrugged. “Do you look like your mother?” She asked suddenly.

Sansa’s smile was small, but it was warm. “I do.”

“Was she proud of you?”

Sansa’s eyes were fixed on Abel, her smile vanished as she shook her head. “At the end… I don’t think so.”

Gemma gave her a gentle slap on the shoulder. “If you ever feel like you’re ready to talk about what really sent you packing from New York… I’m curious to hear it.”

Sansa snorted. “Thank you.”

The front door opened. “Mom?” Jax was upon them in a second. “Sansa. What a surprise.”

“She’ll watch Abel during the day.” Gemma informed him.

“Really?” He drawled. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you… Mr. Teller?”

Jax chuckled. “Don’t call me that, unless you want to start something.”

Gemma gave him a flat look, clearly unimpressed by him.

“Just Jax is fine.”

Sansa could feel herself blushing. Just great.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this random ‘Jim the mechanic’ dude, so I used his name.

Jax observed as Rickon passed a tool Jim and watched in fascination the man fixing a car. Jim was patient with the kid, explaining what he was doing and why. The boy seemed really interested in it. **  
**

“How’s the kid doing?” He asked his mother.

“Fine.” She replied, even though she was still looking at the books in front of her. “He has a lot of energy, but he likes it here. Let’s see how long that lasts.”

Jax shrugged. “It’ll be good to keep him out of trouble for a while.”

Gemma finally looked at him. “You seem awfully interested in the family.”

He crossed his arms. “Why do you say it like it’s a problem?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Gemma pointed out. “But…” Jax was already rolling his eyes. “Sansa is really pretty and I know you.”

“She is.” Jax agreed. “But why are you worried?” He insisted.

“I think she’s in some kind of trouble.” Gemma finally admitted. “I think she’s here because she’s running.”

Jax arched an eyebrow. “From someone?”

“Possibly. She has this scared look about her. Rich girl fallen into hard times is quite a story, but I don’t think it’s the whole of it. Maybe she’s just running from the aunt who wants to take the kids away.”

“But you don’t think that’s the case.”

“No, I don’t.” She sighed. “She isn’t like the girls you’re used to. You play with her, she’s going to get attached and needy.”

Jax snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

When Jax got back home, Sansa was giving Abel dinner. He was really charmed by the image of her in old jeans and a single braid.

“Hi, Sansa.”

She turned to him. “Hello, Jax. How was your day?”

“It was good.” He came next to the high chair and dropped a kiss on Abel’s head. “How’s my little man?”

“He’s an angel.” She replied, smiling at the baby. “We were reading earlier.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Curious George.”

Jax frowned. “We don’t have that book.”

“I do. It used to be Rickon’s favorite, and I couldn’t get rid of them, even after we moved.”

Jax chuckled, then pulled a chair to sit next to her. “Listen, we’ll throw a party at the club this weekend. You should bring your family.”

“So it’s a family thing.”

“Yeah, we might even not have a fist fight by the end of the night.” He teased.

Sansa snorted. “Sounds nice.”

“And I can finally meet the mysterious Bran. I’m starting to think he’s your imaginary brother.”

Sansa laughed. “He isn’t. He’s… Peculiar.”

“Rickon said he had an accident.”

“Yeah…” She cleared her throat. “He was climbing a tree and he fell. He can’t walk anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear it.” Jax told her honestly.

“But he’s smarter than all of us put together. Although, some people would point out that’s not that impressive.”

Jax chuckled. “So you’ll be there?”

“You just invited me.”

“Yeah. So?”

Sansa bit her lower lip. “I’ll be there.”


End file.
